


As the Wind Comes to Blow Us Down

by FreddyHoneychurch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyHoneychurch/pseuds/FreddyHoneychurch
Summary: Thor has lost everything he's ever known. He'll be damned if he'll let it happen to his new friend who had only helped him, even if it costs him his own life. Reuniting with his team, his friends that he had left behind so long ago may just be the path to healing himself, and helping his new friend.





	1. I held on as tightly as you held onto me

The pain that had been holding itself at bay ever since he had gone on the mission to get the weapon finally came flooding back, the loss of his brother, the loss of everyone from his home that he had so desperately tried to save, and the desperately overwhelming feeling of failure. Faintly, he registered Steve asking him what had happened and he found that he didn’t even have the ability to respond back. He could only stare at the spot where Thanos had been, knowing he had failed. Failed his people, his friends, the universe. Whatever had happened with the rest of the team he had met in space.  


He looked up suddenly, realizing he may still at least have his new friends, that hope may still lie with them, the tree and Rocket, though once he looked up, he realized he only saw one of them. “Wh-Where’s Groot?” He asked, hoping to see the young sapling somewhere else on the battlefield.  


“Gone.” came the weak reply, and when Rocket looked up, Thor was struck with how broken he looked, like he had just lost everything. He walked over on unsteady feet, collapsing down next to him, trying to steady his own breathing. “And the rest of your team?” He asked, hoping that at least they may have some sort of backup in space. “I-I don’t know. They haven’t answered their comms. I’ve been trying ever since Groot-” Rocket cut himself off, turning away, refusing to finish, to make what had happened a reality by speaking it aloud.  


Thor nodded, looking up at the sky before looking over to his weapon. He considered attempting to open the Bifrost, to get to them before looking over at Steve again and saw the man sitting on the floor with the same shattered expression that so many of the people around them seem to be wearing. He forced himself up, staggered over to him before noticing Bruce climbing out of the metal suit that Stark had built to fight the Hulk so long ago. The relief that flowed through him almost made him fall back down again, though he forced himself to keep walking over to the man, wrapping him up in a tight hug, surprising both of them with the move.  


“Banner. They’re gone. All gone. Heimdall, Loki, all for naught, starting Ragnarok.” He whispered, knowing he would be the only one that knew. That had been there with him. “I haven’t heard from Valkyrie, she took the half that survived. I cannot…I cannot lose her, I can only hope that she is alive somewhere. “ It was just then that he was given some sense of hope. That he still had someone. Anyone from his home planet and he so desperately hoped that the warrior that he had dragged out of that horrible planet and gotten back home was alive. Bile rose in his throat at the thought that it was his fault. _If only he had let Loki and Valkyrie stay on Sakaar_.  


Sensing Thor tense up, Bruce quickly looked up at him, grabbing at his arms. “Can’t you communicate with her? Any Asgardian mind meld kind of thing?”. Thor laughed despite himself, feeling wrong for feeling anything but grief. “No, no, the communications were blown up with the rest of the ship. I can attempt to summon the bifrost, try to get to her. But it seems I only have one or two trips left in it with the state that….Thanos left it in. And I must at least try to get to his team, we could use them as well.” He gestured over to Rocket, who seemed to gather himself together at hearing that. “Rogers...do you have any way of communicating with Stark?”. “He went up into space with this dude with a cape. Mr. Strange I think? And this kid, Spiderman.” Bruce quickly explained, remembering what Tony had told him earlier.  


“Doctor Strange? Yes, we’ve met. He ah, helped me find my father before he died. Though he had the Time Stone last I saw. So he must be gone if Thanos got it from him.” Thor murmured, starting towards his weapon. “We can only hope that this child of Spiders and Stark are alive then. Along with the rest of his team.” He gestured to Rocket, who looked as if he was trying to pull himself together.  


Just then his communicator crackled to life and a woman’s voice came over. “Racoon. Are you there? It is Nebula. I am with a man that calls himself Tony Stark, I have the ship with me, what are your coordinates so that I can get to you?”. Rocket immediately grabbed at his communicator, and Thor privately, desperately hoped that he had not lost everything. That he still had his team, who he clearly seemed to treasure, and consider to be his family. “Yeah, yeah, I’m in this place called Wakanda on Earth. Is anyone with you? Drax? Quill?”. There was a long silence, and just as Rocket opened his mouth to ask once more, the communicator came to life again. “No...they’re all gone. Everyone. Quill, Drax, Mantis….Gamora.” Her voice cracked on the last word, before he heard someone speaking in the background, and he quickly realized that the voice was Starks. “A man called Doctor Strange and Spiderman are also gone according to this man with me right now. He calls himself Tony Stark.”  


The devastation on Rocket’s face came flooding back, and Thor moved forward, holding him up with one hand and taking the communicator with the other. “Get to us quickly, Stark should be able to get to us with the location we gave you, I am a…” He hesitated, were they still friends? Allies? Teammates?. “A friend. Tell him that Thor, Banner, Rogers and Rhodey and Natasha are still alive.” “Affirmative.” the woman replied before the communicator switched off and Thor sat back down on the ground, still holding up a despondent Rocket. “They are coming. We will find a way to reverse this. To get your team back, this I promise you Rocket.” He murmured, going to find Steve’s gaze, nodding at him once their eyes met. “We will find a way to avenge all of those that have suffered at the hands of Thanos and get them back, no matter what the costs may be.”


	2. Worn Out by All This Dust

As they waited for Tony and Nebula to arrive back on Earth, everyone began moving around, trying to see who was left. Rocket stuck close to Thor, having climbed up onto his shoulders, having grumbled about wanting to get a better look at the damage. They both knew that they gained some sense of comfort being near one another, sharing their traumas. If he got any odd looks from his teammates, he ignored them. It wasn’t their fault that he had been up there all alone in space, but a tiny part of him felt resentful, that if he had any of them with him at any point, maybe things would have gone differently. He had told them how to communicate if ever needed and yet he had not been called on. 

Bruce filled him in on what had happened since they had both left, and Thor felt himself smiling despite everything. If he had only been here, perhaps then he could have helped things end more amicably, or at least helped the fight end sooner. But, during that time he had gone into space to deal with his own heartbreak over Jane ending their relationship. A sudden jolt hit him as he realized he didn’t know if Jane, Darcy or any of the first friends he made on Earth were still alive. He desperately wanted to go and find out, a tiny part of him still cared deeply for all of them, especially Jane but he knew he was needed here. 

A shout dragged him out of his thoughts and he looked up in time to see a familiar ship landing down on the field. On his shoulder, Rocket tensed up, tightening his grip on Thor’s hair. He found that he didn’t mind, wanting to give any comfort to his friend that he could. He saw a tall, blue woman exit the plane and knew that it had to be Nebula. Rocket immediately jumped off his shoulder, going to talk to her and Thor turned his attentions to see Stark deboarding the plane.

The devastation on his face was palpable, and he seemed unaware that his entire frame was shaking. “Stark.” He called out, striding over to him before placing his hands on his shoulders. He had seen this kind of shock before, on warriors who had experienced their first battle. _Loki had looked like this too before he died_ the voice in his head whispered but he ignored it, in favor of trying to help the leader of his teammates. “Point Break. Sorry. Thor, or should I call you Your Majesty now?” 

The usual snarky tone was gone from Tony’s voice and Thor decided to ignore the comment, sighing heavily. “Asgard is gone. Half my people gone, who knows how many more now. I am simply Thor, though I will allow Point Break.” He gave him a half smile before letting go of his shoulders. Tony’s hand shot up, gripping at Thor’s wrist, not wanting to lose the gentle contact just yet. “Generous of you. Ah, really missed you pal, could have used you these past few years, swinging that hammer around, talking like Shakespeare.” 

_Valkyrie would have either gotten along terribly well with Stark or would have tried to murder him by now._ The thought made Thor smile and he gave Tony’s shoulder another squeeze. “Kind of you, Stark, I could have used your help up there, had a murderous, secret sister try to kill me. Destroyed my hammer, took my eye, though that kind rabbit over there gave me a new one.” Tony let out a laugh, surprising them both before looking up at him. “That’s a raccoon, buddy. Still, good to play catch up. Guess we gotta save the world. Again.”

"Just like old times, no? Come, let us find the rest, we should begin forming a plan." He nodded towards the trees, where the rest of the team was. Tony stayed rooted to the spot, somehow becoming whiter. "Is everyone there? Romanav, and Rogers?" He asked, trying to clear his throat. 

"Yes, and your friend, Rhodes, I believe he was called. Banner is there as well. You may bring the other two as well, if you wish." Tony snorted at that, glancing over where Rocket and Nebula were still conversing. "I wouldn't call us friends, really. But we could always use the help. Besides, it'll ease some of the awkwardness. " He cleared his throat before whistling over at the other two, gaining their attention. "Come on, we're forming a plan. " He brushed past Thor, starting to walk to the treeline. "Man buddy, we really gotta catch up. Bet you don't even know Rogers and I aren't really on speaking terms." 

"Banner told me what he knew. Did he tell you that when I found him, he was on this planet where the Hulk was worshiped as this great warrior? I had to fight him, I won by the way." Tony looked back at him, starting look more like his normal self. "He didn't tell me that, really? You beat him? That doesn't sound right." Before Thor could respond, Rocket came running back up to him, taking back his perch. "You really think you were going anywhere without me? You're gonna lose that eye again without me watching over you." 

"Apologies. I knew you were nearby enough to ensure nothing would happen to me." Thor looked up at him and smiled, glad to see some of the Rocket he had seen when they first met, starting to come back. "You know, that's never gonna stop being weird to me. But honestly, it's not even the weirdest thing that's happened to me today." Tony interjected, turning to look at them. "Keep starin and it'll get much weirder." Rocket shot back. 

As Thor listened to the two bicker, he looked up at the sky, still silently hoping to see the other half of the Asgardian ship. Wherever Valkyrie was, he could only hope that she was safe and well. And that somehow, she'd be able to get to him. There would be no way for him to leave to go find her, not now. Not when so many people needed him. And just by looking around, they were going to need all the help they could get.


	3. A Place Where I Don't Feel Alone

They were allowed to rest in the castle behind them, everywhere people were grieving, for having lost their family, their friends, and their king. Thor had been told that the man in the black suit running around on the field was their king, and the hero known as Black Panther. From what he had been told, he was rather sure he would have liked him. 

Rocket had refused to leave his side, and he was fairly sure the woman, Nebula, was nearby, wanting to cling onto any piece of her sister that she had left. The room he was given was comfortable, and he was vaguely reminded of the rooms back on Asgard, which only furthered his own pain.

He sat in silence with Rocket for a while before he finally spoke. "Your friends. I'm sorry, the little time that I knew them, I rather liked them. Even Quill, despite the mocking. "

"Yeah, that's Quill alright. Did you hear his dumb name that he used to call himself? _Starlord_. I mean, I overheard him telling Gamora once that it was what his mom used to call him so I guess it's not so dumb after all." Rocket mumbled, shaking his head. "Gamora, you know, she's the reason we made it outta so many scrapes alive. Quill liked to call himself the leader or the captain but really, it was her. Even he knew it." 

"She seemed like quite the leader. We will avenge her, and Quill, and the rest of your team. That I promise you. We've all lost something, and the rest of my team, we've never backed down from a fight before. Besides, we could use a warrior like you to help us out." He smiled down at him, feeling relieved when he received a smile in return. 

"Yeah, well, like you said. What else do I got to lose now? If I'm gonna die, might as well be getting revenge for all of those jackasses. They would've done the same for me, or at least most of em. Gamora would've made Drax come along too." 

Before Thor could respond, a knock at the door interrupted them and he looked up, unsure of who it could be. It had seemed like everyone had needed a moment to recover from the tremendous loss they had all endured. And if it had been Nebula, he had a feeling she would have barged in, rather than politely knocking and waiting. 

To his surprise, and relief, Bruce walked in, looking haggard. He was wearing clothes that seemed to suit him far more than what he had been wearing on Sakaar. Or the clothes he had been given when he had landed on Earth. "Have you heard from Valkyrie or anyone really?" He asked, taking a few steps further into the room. 

"Ah, no. Not yet. I wanted to use the bifrost to go find her but it didn't seem right, leaving now after all that happened. " Thor forced a smile onto his face before getting up onto his feet, walking over to where Bruce was, hugging him to his chest. "At the least, I have you, my dear friend. To remember her by. We may be the only ones left." He cleared his throat before turning back to face Rocket. 

"Have you met my friend, Rocket? He and his team were the ones who saved me after the ship was destroyed." Bruce smiled awkwardly, giving a tiny wave, eliciting a snort from Rocket. "Is he always that awkward?" He asked, glancing at Thor. 

"Yeah, I pretty much am. It's a curse and a blessing." Bruce replied, letting out a noise of surprise when Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed him close. "Awkward he may be but he is a formidable warrior. And he has 8 PHD's. Whatever those are." 

"It's 7 actually, and Tony asked me to come get you two. We're starting to form a plan on what to do next, I think he wants to go back to New York, find Pepper and see what's left of his tower." 

Thor nodded before turning to Rocket, beckoning for him to join them, as they walked out. He didn't flinch when Nebula jumped down from a hidden perch, joining them to go form a plan. He hid a smile when Bruce turned and jumped at the sight of the newcomer ,though he wisely said nothing, instead continuing to lead them to a room, further down where everyone else was. 

As soon as he walked in, Tony clapped his hands together, gathering everyone's attention. "Alright team, I'm heading back to New York. I gotta find Pepper, gotta do what I can back home. If anyone wants to come with me, fine. If you want to stay here." He paused and for a second, Thor could have sworn he looked at where Steve and Natasha were. "You wanna stay here, that's fine. Just be prepared for when we do have a plan cause I gotta be honest, I don't have one right now and I don't know when or if I'll have one." 

By the looks on everyone's face, it seemed that no one else had a plan either. All the fight seemed to have been taken from them, gone with everyone else that had disappeared. "If I could get into contact with the rest of the Asgardians, there's a warrior on that ship, I left her in charge, she would be good back up in a fight. And with some hope, would help us figure out a plan. I will join you and go back to New York, perhaps we can use your tech to get into contact." Thor walked over to Tony, clasping a hand onto his shoulder to show solidarity. 

Tony nodded in response, looking somewhat relieved that he wouldn't be returning alone. "Wherever this guy goes, I go. And wherever I go, she goes." Rocket interjected, pointing a finger back at Nebula, who nodded in agreement. "So we'll be going too." 

"That is never gonna stop being weird for me. But okay, good, the talking raccoon is coming too." Tony muttered, shaking his head with a sigh. "Romanoff and I are staying here. They're gonna need our help rebuilding. But the second you need us, you call, got it? Like hell am I gonna just sit by after what that guy did." Steve looked over at Tony, giving him a small smile. "I've got your back here." 

"Right, good. What about you, Bruce? Rhodey?" The two in question nodded as well before Tony sighed, allowing his exhaustion to show through once more. "Good. We'll all take a night to rest and then head back. Meet by the ship in the morning. "


End file.
